Fuego de Amor
by Fairy Mary
Summary: Mimi vuelve a Japón luego de varios años, pero no parece ser la misma chica inocente de antes... ¿Será acaso el secreto q guarda el causante de tal cambio? ¿Podrán sus amigos averiguar q le pasó?
1. De Vuelta A Japón

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

DE VUELTA A JAPÓN

¿Cómo es posible?- pensaba la chica mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo y ella simplemente admiraba como las gotas caían; veía las flores que habían abierto sus pétalos para recibir toda esa agua, los animales corriendo felices bajo la lluvia, pero le llamó la atención ver como un cachorro trataba de refugiarse de la lluvia: así son todas las personas, tratan de huir de lo que no conocen porque tienen miedo de arriesgarse a vivirlo por primera vez. Justamente así se sentía ella: tenía miedo de amar de esa manera a alguien porque nunca le había pasado algo similar.

En todo el día no había hecho más que pensar en él, lo que sentía por él, lo que seguía sintiendo después de tanto tiempo. Lo había conocido 3 años atrás en un campamento. Al principio no le llamaba para nada la atención; lo veía como cualquier otro chico- Debe ser como todos los demás, apuesto que se preocupa sólo por sí mismo; además, con sólo ver su ropa, es obvio que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que es moda- había pensado en cuanto lo vio. Pero muchas cosas pasaron durante ese verano, en el Digimundo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él era diferente, sí se preocupaba por alguien más, la chica hubiera querido que fuera por ella, pero no era así. Sin embargo, ella notó que había algo en él que lo hacía interesante y no era precisamente su buen gusto.

Dejó de llover y salió el sol; a través de su ventana ahora se podía admirar un hermoso arco iris. ¡Era una vista sorprendente! Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo; en él se reflejaba una hermosa joven de 13 años, un poco diferente a como era hace tres años, cuando él la había conocido. Ahora se reflejaba un cuerpo mucho mejor definido, más hermosa, aunque ella no lo pensara así. Con sus ojos color miel se miró de pies a cabeza- ¿se fijaría él algún día en mí?- dijo en voz alta.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama. Continuaba pensando en él, era algo inevitable- No puede ser- dijo- Es un día hermoso y yo estoy aquí como tonta sin dejar de pensar en él. Sería mejor si salgo a dar un paseo y así me distraigo un rato- volvió a hablar. Se dirigió a su armario que estaba repleto de ropa: a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo una vanidosa sin remedio. Se peinó, se vistió y se puso un poco de lipstick en los labios, no sin antes haberse delineado los ojos.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de su mamá. Había un parque muy cerca, por lo que decidió ir allí. Se sentó en una banca; vio unos niños jugando cerca de ella y vio uno que le hizo recordar lo que estaba tratando de olvidar: él. No- se dijo así misma- vine para distraerme, no para seguir mortificándome por saber lo que él pensaría si me viera- dijo mirando hacia el cielo como tratando de encontrar algunas respuestas. Continuó observando a los niños; con sólo ver la expresión en sus rostros, era obvio que disfrutaban estar juntos, estar con sus amigos. Esto la hizo recordar lo que había sucedido la semana anterior, su conversación con sus padres:

"Hija, necesitamos hablar contigo- le dijo su papá.

¿Sucede algo malo¿Porqué lo dices en ese tono?- preguntó un poco preocupada.

En realidad yo creo que para ti serán buenas noticias- le respondió su mamá.

¿En serio¿Qué es? Dímelo- dijo ella un tanto desconcertada.

Pues, que dentro de una semana podrás volver a ver a tus amigos de Japón- le dijo su papá.

¿Qué¿A qué te refieres¿Me dejarás ir a visitarlos?- preguntó ella entusiasmada.

Sí, se podría decir que será una visita, pero una visita que durará mucho tiempo- le dijo su papá.

No entiendo a qué te refieres- le dijo ella confundida.

A que será mejor que una visita, porque ¡Volveremos a vivir a Odaiba! – Le dijo su mamá.

¿Cómo? Pero... ¿Quieres decir para siempre?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

Claro ¿No te da gusta? Siempre insistías en que volviéramos- le dijo su papá.

Sí- dijo. "En realidad el primer año que estuvimos aquí si insistí en volver; pero ahora... sí extraño a mis amigos, pero aquí he encontrado a otros: he hecho otra vida"- pensó.

Creo que sería bueno que le avisaras que volverás, para que te reciban- le sugirió su mamá.

Tienes razón- dijo ella y se fue.

En realidad ella no tenía intenciones de llamarlos, preferiría ver sus reacciones. Además estaba pensando en todo lo que había adquirido allí y en como sus padres le estaban haciendo de nuevo lo mismo: de repente la hacían dejar todo lo que tenía para ir a vivir a otro lugar.**"**

Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé por qué no les avisé. Ayer en el aeropuerto me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran ahí y me recibieran- pensó. Pero alguien la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

Disculpe¿le molestaría si me siento a su lado?- le preguntó un apuesto joven rubio y de ojos azules, de un azul que la hacía sentir que estaba sumergida en el mar.

¿Señorita?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

¡Oh! Disculpe- dijo volviendo en sí- ¿Qué me preguntó?

Que si me podría sentar a su lado, lo que sucede es que las demás bancas están ocupadas y me gustaría sentarme- le dijo el apuesto joven.

Oh, claro que no, por favor siéntese- dijo ella aún sorprendida.

El joven se sentó. Al poco tiempo él comenzó a tararear el ritmo de una canción con sus labios. La chica lo miró y de nuevo no pudo evitar ver sus ojos. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, pero luego él rompió el hielo:

¿Eres nueva por aquí? No te había visto antes- dijo él.

Sí, de hecho ayer llegué de USA- le contestó ella animadamente.

Supongo que por eso son las estrellas en tu cabello- dijo él.

Bueno sí, allá todas las chicas las usan, pero he notado que aquí no son muy usadas. Me debo ver ridícula, seguro soy la única aquí que use unas- dijo ella con pena.

No te apenes, a mí me parecen bonitas- dijo él al notar que la chica se sonrojaba- Además me recuerdan a alguien...

¡Oh thanks! Quiero decir...- dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida.

¡Gracias! Lo sé- le dijo él.

Entonces¿Sabes inglés?- preguntó ella.

Un poco, es que una amiga vive en USA y me gusta escribirle en inglés- dijo él.

¡OH no! Mamá va a matarme. ¡Es super tarde!- dijo ella mirando el reloj.

Lo siento, es mi culpa por haberte distraído- se lamentó él.

No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado antes en la hora. Además fue un gusto hablar contigo- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Para mí también. Espero que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo él.

Sería bueno- le dijo ella.

Entonces¡Chao!- le dijo él.

Hasta pronto- le dijo ella.

El chico observó como la chica se alejaba- Me sentí muy a gusto hablando con ella- pensó él.

Mientras tanto ella iba caminando hacia su casa. De camino vio una academia de ballet muy cerca del parque. Deseaba ir, pero debía llegar rápido a su casa.

* * *

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea… Y más porque todos los que me habían escrito antes se borraron junto con el fic¡QUE CRUELDAD! Lo bueno es que yo siempre guardo los Reviews que me escriben, así es que los tengo en una carpeta… .

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	2. Viejos Recuerdos

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

VIEJOS RECUERDOS

¡Mimi¿Dónde estabas? Me extraña que llegaras tarde- le dijo su mamá.

Lo siento mami. Me entretuve más de lo que debí en el parque- dijo Mimi.

Espero que la próxima vez me avises, para eso tienes tu celular- le dijo su mamá.

De acuerdo mami. Por cierto, de camino vi una academia de ballet que parecía buena- dijo Mimi.

Tal vez mañana podamos ir a verla- le dijo su mamá ya más tranquila.

¡Gracias mami! Bueno ya me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Mimi.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama. Volvió a pensar, pero esta vez en el chico del parque. -¿Porqué siento que he visto a ese chico antes? Esos ojos azules tan envolventes me recuerdan a alguien, pero no sé a quien- pensaba Mimi.- Es muy guapo y además fue muy amable. ¡Oh, pero que tonta soy! Ni siquiera tuve la amabilidad de presentarme ni de preguntar su nombre.- Ya era tarde por lo que Mimi trató de dormirse, pensando quién sería el rubio del parque.

Esa noche Mimi tuvo un sueño: Ella se encontraba en una clase de habitación que estaba totalmente oscura. De repente fue como si se hubieran encendido muchas luces y ella pudo notar que en el cuarto no había nada ni nadie excepto ella; todo estaba muy claro y las paredes, el piso y el techo eran blancos. De repente vio dos siluetas que poco a poco se acercaban a ella, al principio no podía reconocer sus caras a pesar de la gran iluminación, pero conforme se acercaban, sus rostros se apreciaban mejor y Mimi podía reconocerlos: uno era su gran amor, el que había conocido tres años atrás y la otra silueta era nada más y nada menos que el rubio del parque que había visto hace un rato. Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo, los dos chicos empezaron a caminar el uno hacia el otro; Mimi pensó que iban a chocar y a golpearse. Pensó en detenerlos, pero algo le evitaba hacerlo y vio entonces que los dos chicos se unieron y se fusionaron: eran la misma persona, eran uno sólo.

MATT- gritó Mimi despertándose- no lo puedo creer, por eso el chico del parque se me parecía a alguien, esos ojos azules, como no fui capaz de reconocerlos si era el mismo azul, de ese azul que te hace sentir tan bien. ¿Y si él me reconoció?- dijo preocupada- No. No puede ser...

¿Porqué gritaste hija?- le preguntó su mamá, quien llegó de repente.

No te preocupes mami, fue tan sólo un sueño- respondió Mimi intranquila.

Pues creo que fue muy desagradable ese sueño, de lo contrario no hubieras gritado de esa manera.

Por cierto¿Qué fue lo que gritaste?- le preguntó su mamá.

Bueno... fue... pues... AH, como cualquier otro grito- dijo Mimi.

¡Sí, claro! Bueno, cambiando de tema, te tenía que decir que ayer hablé al Colegio de Odaiba y ya está todo casi listo para tu ingreso, pero hoy iremos personalmente a hablar con la Directora. Y luego, en la tarde, podríamos ir a la academia de ballet que querías ir a ver y si te gusta, te podríamos inscribir de una vez- le comentó su mamá.

¡Genial! Eres la mejor- Dijo Mimi.

Entonces arréglate para ir a hacer todo eso- dijo su mamá.

De acuerdo, enseguida estoy lista- dijo Mimi ya más animada.

A la hora y media, ya Mimi su había arreglado. Se había puesto una enagua corta color rosa, una blusa blanca con una flor dibujada en el centro y sus zapatos favoritos; se había peinado con dos colitas y sus dos mechones al frente como siempre. Por supuesto no podía faltar su sombrero de vaquerita color rosa también. Se había maquillado tan delicadamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Se dirigió con su mamá al Colegio a hablar con la directora.

Sra. Tachicawa: Le agradezco que haya aceptada a mi hija a estas alturas del año.

Directora: Siempre es un placer aceptar alumnos nuevos.

Sra. Tachicawa: bueno, yo ya arreglé todo excepto el nivel al que ingresará mi hija. Lo que sucede es que en USA el calendario escolar es diferente y mi hija ya aprobó octavo año.

Directora: Sí, lo noté. Estuve analizando el caso y pude notar que la señorita tiene muy buenos promedios y como en este Colegio apena acaban de empezar el año escolar, creo que no habría inconveniente si empezara en noveno año.

Mimi:(Pensando) Si me adelantan un año, significaría estar en el mismo salón que Sora, Tai y de Matt.

Sra. Tachicawa: Creo que estaría bien, Mimi es muy aplicada y pronto estará al día. ¿Verdad hija?

Mimi¿Ah? Quiero decir, claro.

Directora: Perfecto, entonces puedes empezar desde mañana en noveno año.

Sra. Tachicawa: Gracias de nuevo.

Directora: Las acompaño hasta la puerta.

Mimi y su mamá se retiraron de la oficina, pero mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo, dos chicos y una chica las observaban a ambas de espaldas y empezaron a conversar acerca de la nueva alumna que se retiraba.

Sora¿Creen que la chica nueva ingrese a noveno con nosotros?

Tai: No lo sé, pero parece que es muy delicada e insoportable.

Sora: Ya empiezas con tus prejuicios...

Tai: Espero que por lo menos sea linda, pero no pude ver su rostro. ¿Tú qué piensas Matt?

Matt: Mimi...

Tai y Sora¿QUÉ?

Matt: Ese sombrero es igual al que siempre traía puesto Mimi.

Sora: Pero es imposible que sea ella. Mimi está en USA y creo que nos avisaría si regresara.

Tai: Sora tiene razón, no te preocupes.

Matt: Cierto, además no sé porqué de repente pensé en ella...

Tai: Seguro es porque la extrañas- dijo burlándose.

Matt: Cállate¿Crees que extrañaría a una niña llorona y mimada?

Sora: Yo creo que Mimi cambió en estos tres años, sería el colmo que teniendo 13 años aún no haya madurado y que siga siendo tan mimada.

Tai: eso me gustaría comprobarlo en cuanto la vuelva a ver.

Matt: Yo creo que además, debió haber cambiado en su comportamiento porque el modo de vida en USA es muy diferente al de aquí.

Sora: Cierto, además seguro es una de esas chicas "pipis". Porque si sus papás la siguieron consintiendo como lo hacían, seguro le cumplieron todos sus caprichos.

Tai: Volviendo a la chica nueva, espero en serio que sea linda.

Sora¿Porqué tanto interés en ella?

Tai: Porque como es nueva, seguro no sabe del grupo de Matt, ni de su popularidad, entonces tal vez podría fijarse en mí.

Matt: Eso quisieras...

Sora: Suficiente, mejor no vamos "donjuanes".

* * *

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea… Y más porque todos los que me habían escrito antes se borraron junto con el fic¡QUE CRUELDAD! Lo bueno es que yo siempre guardo los Reviews que me escriben, así es que los tengo en una carpeta… .

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	3. Primer Día de Clases

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

Mimi y su mamá, por su parte, se dirigieron hacia la academia de ballet. Mientras Mimi había estado en USA había practicado ballet y se había vuelto muy buena. Ella siempre recordaría como empezó con todo esto: En su escuela tenían que presentar un musical. Una amiga de Mimi era el hada y debía presentar un ballet sola, pero un día de la presentación se dobló el tobillo y no podía bailar. Tenían que encontrar una sustituta y de inmediato pensaron en Mimi, quien se sabía esa parte, ya que había visto muchas veces a su amiga practicar. Lo dudó, ya que jamás había bailado, pero aceptó para no defraudar a sus amigos. ¡Ya era hora! Salió al escenario, al principio se notó nerviosa, pero luego se veía como toda una profesional: era como si hubiera bailado desde pequeña. A Mimi le encantó y al imaginarse bailando con un tutú rosa, le dijo a su papá que la inscribiera.

Sra. Tachicawa: Mimi te estoy diciendo que entres.

Mimi¿Qué¡Ya llegamos!

Recepcionista: Bienvenidas a La Academia Superior de Ballet Clásico de Odaiba.

Sra. Tachicawa: Gracias. Por favor, me podría dar información acerca de las clases para mi hija.

Recepcionista: Claro. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Mimi: Tengo 13.

Recepcionista¿Y tienes experiencia?

Mimi: Sí, estuve tres años en New York Ballet Academy.

Recepcionista¡Una de las mejores en USA! Bien, puedes venir a hacer la prueba la próxima semana.

Mimi: Supongo que voy a necesitar las puntas. ¿Cierto?

Recepcionista: Creo que sería bueno que las trajeras.

Sra. Tachicawa: Gracias.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a comprar lo necesario para el primer día de clases de Mimi. Recorrieron muchas tiendas para encontrar el estilo de uniforme que a ella le gustara. Y luego de todo el recorrido, por fin se fueron a su casa. Mimi llevó todas las cosas a su habitación, lo acomodó y se tiró agotada en su cama.

Mimi: Tengo que prepararme para enfrentar a los chicos mañana. Estoy tan ansiosa de ver sus reacciones, su reacción. ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

Y pensando en todo esto se quedó dormida.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sra. Tachicawa: Mimi despierta. No creo que quieras llegar tarde tu primer día de clases.

Mimi: Cinco minutos más, please.

Sra. Tachicawa: No Mimi, debes llegar temprano.

Mimi¡Oh! Cierto, hoy es mi primer día de Colegio- dijo ya reaccionando.

Sra. Tachicawa: Fue lo que te dije. Anda ya a bañarte.

Mimi entró al baño; mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, pensaba en como reaccionarían sus amigos, en la reacción de Matt, en cómo les explicaría el no haberles avisado que regresaría, pero además pensaba en lo que ella pensaría de ellos después de tres años.

Salió del baño, se puso su uniforme. Quería verse bien al presentarse ante ellos por lo que pensó en todo tipo de peinados, pero al final optó por verse simple: iría con el pelo suelto. No quería verse muy maquillada, así que solamente se delineó los ojos cuidadosamente y se puso brillo en los labios.

Desayunó, se lavó los dientes y se subió al auto: a pesar de vivir muy cerca del colegio, su papá había insistido en llevarla personalmente, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su querida hijita. Era demasiado sobreprotector.

De camino, Mimi seguía pensando en ellos, pero el trayecto fue tan corto que no pudo analizar lo que les diría. Se apenó en cuanto bajó del auto, ya que muchos chicos se quedaron mirándola, unos con ojos curiosos, otros sorprendidos y se podría decir que algunas con envidia.

Jun¡Hola! Supongo que eres la nueva alumna de noveno.

Mimi: Sí, soy Mimi Tachicawa, mucho gusto.

Jun: Soy Jun, me escogieron para llevarte a tu nueva clase.

Mimi: disculpa, me podrías llevar primero al baño.

Jun: Claro, sígueme. Oye, tienes suerte de estar en el mismo salón que el chico más popular.

Mimi¿El chico más popular?

Jun¿No lo sabes? Por favor dime que estas bromeando. Tienes que conocer a Yamato.

Mimi¡Ah! Te refieres a Matt Ishida.

Jun: Obvio, bueno ya llegamos al baño.

Mimi se miró en el espejo desde todos los ángulos, luego se fue con Jun al salón.

* * *

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea… Y más porque todos los que me habían escrito antes se borraron junto con el fic¡QUE CRUELDAD! Lo bueno es que yo siempre guardo los Reviews que me escriben, así es que los tengo en una carpeta… .

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	4. El Enfrentamiento

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

Mientras tanto en la clase de noveno años:

Profesor: buenos días. Hoy una nueva alumna se incorporará al grupo, y quiero pedirles que sean respetuosos con ella, no hagan bromas de mal gusto.

Tai: Me extraña profe, nosotros siempre nos comportamos.

Profesor: lo que acabo de decir va dirigido especialmente a usted Tai.

Pero fueron interrumpidos, ya que tocaron la puerta. Matt fue a abrir y al hacerlo se sorprendió.

Matt¿Tú? Eres la chica de aquel día en el parque- dijo al ver a la chica de pelo castaño, a Mimi.

Pero en lugar de recibir alguna palabra como respuesta, Mimi le devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Él aún no sabía que quien tenía al frente era Mimi. Jun estaba algo confundida.

Jun: Matt querido¿Tú la conoces?

Matt: Jun, te he dicho que no me llames querido...

Profesor: Jóvenes tomen asiento, les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera.

Mimi aún sorprendida de que Jun le hablara con tanta confianza a Matt, se dirigió al frente de la clase, la cual estaba organizada en grupos de cuatro personas.

Profesor: Ella viene desde USA.

Tai: Hi girl! What's up?

Profesor¡Tai, por favor! Parece que hace un minuto con quien hablé fue con la pared.

Mimi¿Me permite? – preguntó planeando algo.

Profesor: Claro.

Mimi: Look boy, may be you were trying to be cool, but you look like a fool to me, so just shut up.

Tai¿Qué?- dijo al o entender nada de lo que le había dicho Mimi.

Todos los demás, que no eran tan malos para el inglés como Tai, empezaron a reírse.

Sora: creo que no querrás saberlo- le dijo en el oído.

Matt: no creo que la nueva se fije en ti- dijo burlándose de su amigo.

Tai: Déjame en paz.

Profesor: Silencio ya. Suficiente he dicho.

Tai: Como usted diga profe.

Profesor: bien. Ahora quiero presentarles a Mimi Tachicawa su nue...

Tai, Sora y Matt¿Mimi?

Profesor¿Qué sucede con ustedes tres¿Acaso la conocen?

Jun: sí¿Qué sucede Matt? No me digas que conoces a esa tonta.

Sora: Cállate Jun, Mimi es nuestra amiga, una vieja amiga que no veíamos hace mucho.

Tai: No le digas tonta, además deja en paz a Matt, o es que no entiendes que él no quiere nada

contigo.

Mimi se sintió aliviada al oír aquello de la voz de Tai, podía confiar en sus palabras porque sabía que era el mejor amigo de Matt: no había nada entre Matt y Jun.

Profesor: Bien, si la conocen sería bueno que estuviera en su equipo, además de que les faltaba una persona.

Sora¡Genial! Mimi ven a sentarte con nosotros. Tienes mucho que contarnos.

Profesor: ahora que ya se organizaron comenzaremos con el traba...

RING, RING

Mimi: Lo siento profesor, olvidé apagar mi celular. No volverá a pasar.

Jun: Lo que faltaba, que además de tonta, sea presumida. Debe ser una cabeza hueca.

Matt: Suficiente Jun, no te voy a permitir que la ofendas- dijo causando el asombro de Mimi.

Jun: Matt amor¿Porqué defiendes a la tonta?

Profesor: Silencio Jun. Por cierto, olvidé comentarles que Mimi está un año adelantada, ya que ella ya había aprobado octavo año, pero sus promedios eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que repitiera el año, así que podría decirse que es más aplicada que muchas otras alumnas.

Tai: Creo que hablaba de ti, querida Jun.

Jun: Cállate greñudo.

Profesor: silencio ya. Como les estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran, para el trabajo de hoy necesitarán estar en parejas; ya que están en equipos de cuatro, así que escojan ustedes mismos alguno de su equipo. Pero, no quiero a algunas personas juntas por el asunto de la indisciplina: No quiero a Megumi y Akane juntas, tampoco Matt con Tai, ni a Sakura con Zoe. Hagan las parejas.

Sora: Yo quería ir con Mimi para hablar, paro ahora tendré que estar con alguno de estos dos.

Tai: Yo voy con Sora, quiero decir, es que tengo algo de que hablar con ella.

Matt¿Por fin se lo dirás?

Sora¿Decirme qué?

Tai: bueno, que... que Kari está muy preocupada y me pidió que te pidiera un consejo- dijo dudando.

Sora¿En serio? Vamos allá para que me platiques. Los dejamos solos chicos. Mimi, luego hablamos.

Ambos se alejaron de Matt y Mimi, dejándolos solos. Mimi los siguió con la mirada, ya que no quería ver de frente a Matt, mientras que este aún no salía de su asombro al darse cuenta de aquella chica con la que había hablado tan a gusto en el parque hace un par de días no era otra más que Mimi. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, como en el parque, pero esta vez fue Mimi quien rompió el hielo.

Mimi: así que eres el chico más popular del Colegio.

Matt¿Qué¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mimi: Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo tu querida Jun.

Matt: Por favor, que te quede bien claro que no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Jun, ni me gustaría tenerla- dijo ofuscado- Por otro lado, lo de popular nada que ver. Seguro lo dijo porque estoy en una banda y solemos tener algunas presentaciones a las que llegan varias personas.

Mimi¿En una banda¡Genial¿Y qué tipo de...

Matt: Vamos Mimi, esta conversación debería ser sobre ti.

Mimi: Matt yo... ¿Porqué lo dices?

Matt¿Cómo que porqué? Porque regresaste de repente sin avisarle a nadie.

Mimi: Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...

Profesor: Silencio jóvenes. Hoy en la clase de biología vamos a hacerle una autopsia a una rana, así es que necesito que un miembro de la pareja venga por la suya.

Mimi¿Ranas? Detesto las ranas, ve tú- dijo casi llorando.

Matt: Bien, tranquila yo voy, pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Profesor: Ahora que todos tienen la suya, quiero que le hagan un corte transversal con el bisturí a la altura del abdomen.

Matt: Supongo que querrás que yo lo haga- dijo adivinando cual sería la respuesta.

Mimi: Obvio, no pretenderás que yo toque esa cosa muerta- dijo con cara de asco.

Matt: Creo que en eso no has cambiado.

Mimi¿En eso¿Quieres decir que hay otras cosas en las que sí he cambiado?- preguntó ilusionada.

Matt: Claro- dijo mientras abría la rana. Le iba a decir en lo que había cambiado, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que sostenerla, ya que se había desmayado delicadamente en sus brazos.

Matt: Profe, Mimi se desmayó, la llevaré a la enfermería- dijo alzando a su compañera.

Sora¿Qué? Pobre Mimi, profe necesito ir con ellos- dijo preocupada.

Profesor: lo sabía, cada año es lo mismo: alguna alumna no lo soporta y se desmaya. Y tú Tai, deja de verme así; tú también puedes ir con ellos.

Tai: Gracias profe. Vamos Matt, debemos llevarla rápido.

Jun: Genial, ahora resulta que por ser tan delicada, la nueva se lleva toda la atención de mi Matt, pero lo raro es que Matt siempre me dijo que detestaba las chicas delicadas y caprichosas, me dijo que no fuera de ese tipo de chicas, porque le traía malos recuerdos...

Megumi¿Con quién hablas Jun?- dijo viendo a su amiga de mala manera.

Jun: déjame en paz ¿OK?

Megumi¡Estás celosa de la nueva!

Jun: Cállate ya que tenemos que abrir esta cosa- dijo señalando a la rana.

* * *

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea… Y más porque todos los que me habían escrito antes se borraron junto con el fic¡QUE CRUELDAD! Lo bueno es que yo siempre guardo los Reviews que me escriben, así es que los tengo en una carpeta… .

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	5. Explicaciones

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

EXPLICACIONES

Mientras tanto Tai, Sora y Matt con Mimi en brazos llegaron a la enfermería dejando que revisaran a su amiga.

Enfermera: Chicos déjenla aquí y se desean pueden esperar afuera hasta que la haga reaccionar.

Sora: Bien, cuando despierte no le diga que estamos aquí, queremos sorprenderla.

Enfermera: De acuerdo, yo les avisaré cuando ella reaccione- dijo entrando a la habitación.

Matt: No lo puedo creer.

Tai¿Qué¿Qué se haya desmayado con sólo ver la rana?

Matt: No tonto, que haya regresado sin avisarnos.

Sora: Tienes razón, desde que nos dijeron que era ella, no he dejado de pensar en porqué no nos dijo que volvería y por más que lo pienso, no encuentro respuesta.

Tai: Pero hay otra cosa extraña. Yo al principio dude que fuera ella, no sólo por su cambio, sino porque se supone que ella es un año menor que nosotros. Aunque cuando el profe nos dijo que estaba un año adelantada tuve que aceptar que era ella, pero no me quedó muy claro ese asunto, además de que, bueno, ella... bueno, Mimi no era muy buena para los estudios.

Matt: Chicos, aprovechando que estamos hablando de Mimi, tengo algo que contarles.

Sora¿Qué sucede Matt? Te oyes algo nervioso.

Tai: Nervioso y se podría decir que hasta tenso.

Matt: Bueno ¿Me van a dejar hablar?- dijo ya ofuscado.

Tai y Sora asintieron con la cabeza. Fue suficiente para que Matt se diera cuenta de sus amigos lo oirían con atención. Les empezó a contar de su encuentro con Mimi en el parque, repitiéndoles una y otra vez que ella había cambiado tanto que no la había reconocido.

Matt: No sabía que era Mimi, pero había algo en ella que me la recordaba- ahora sé porqué- y yo no quería recordarla, fue una suerte que en ese momento tuviera que irse.

Sora no entendía nada: Matt acababa de decir que no quería recordar a Mimi, pero hoy en la clase estaba siendo muy amable con ella. Tai, en cambio, comprendía lo que él sentía.

Sora: Matt, entonces...

Enfermera: Chicos, su amiga ya despertó. Pueden pasar- dijo interrumpiendo a Sora.

Tai: Gracias- dijo mientras entraba con los otros.

Al entrar vieron a Mimi sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana; la chica se encontraba mirando a través de la ella, se notaba distraída y los 3 vieron una solitaria lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Ninguno sabía qué decirle, sino que permanecieron en silencio mientras planeaban lo que le dirían a su vieja amiga. No sabían como confesarle que su partida les había afectado sin que ella se diera cuenta; sí, habían extrañado a esa inocente llorona que les había demostrado cuanto se puede cambiar por los amigos, a esa mimada que al final del viaje al Digimundo había callado todas sus incomodidades para no molestarlos, a esa amiga que les ayudaba, inconscientemente, a guardar con ellos su inocencia y ternura. No sabían como confesarle que habían extrañado que ella se quejara de todo, especialmente de que sus amigos no aceptaran sus consejos de moda; extrañaban su presencia... especialmente uno de ellos.

Mimi¿Porqué?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la ventana, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus amigos.

Sora: Ho... ¡Hola Mimi!- dijo dudando de sus palabras. Fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

Mimi¡Chicos!- dijo sorprendida- No sabía que estaban ahí. ¡Oh God¡Qué vergüenza!- decía tratando de limpiar la lágrima de su rostro.

Tai: Y... ¿Cómo has estado?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Mimi: Bien, supongo...

Tai: Bien- dijo torpemente.

Mimi: De acuerdo, sé lo que quieren preguntar. Es hora de hablar...- les dijo señalando la cama.

Los tres entendieron, por lo que inmediatamente se sentaron en la cama dispuestos a escuchar la explicación de su amiga.

Mimi: primero que todo quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber actuado de una manera tan inmadura al no haberles dicho que regresaría.

Tai¿Tú inmadura?- dijo sarcásticamente, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos se dio cuenta de que no era momento para bromas.- Lo siento, continúa.

Mimi: Bien, lo que sucedió es que estaba muy confundida. Los primeros meses en USA fueron muy tristes para mí porque estaba alejada de ustedes, mis amigos, los primeros que me aceptaban a pesar de mis delicadezas; yo quería volver, pero sabía que mi papá tenía grandes oportunidades ahí y no regresaría sólo para que yo estuviera con ustedes. Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, traté de resignarme, pero nunca de olvidarlos; conocí a otros chicos, eran muy amables y siempre trataban de hacerme sentir feliz, entre ellos estaba Michael, quien con que el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, hasta podría decir que en mi confidente, en fin... Al tiempo, me di cuenta de que había encontrado nuevos amigos ahí, los cuales me devolvían la confianza que una vez perdí... quiero decir... que me hicieron sentir mejor y conforme pasaba el tiempo comprendía que ustedes no serían más que el recuerdo de unos grandes amigos, que nunca los volvería a ver, por lo que los guardé en un rincón de mi corazón. Y de repente, sucedió lo que menos me imaginé: mi papá me dijo que volveríamos a vivir a Japón y yo me sentí mal de tener que volver a dejar todo lo que tenía, dejar a mis amigos, mi colegio, Michael; por otro lado me sentí nostálgica al recordarlos a ustedes. Lo pensé mucho cuando mi mamá me dijo que los llamara, analicé la situación: habían pasado tres años, lo cual es mucho tiempo y durante el cual ni ustedes no yo nos mandábamos e-mails, durante el cual ustedes habían conocido personas nuevas al igual que yo; también recordé que yo era... se podría decir que apartada del resto del grupo, excepto de TK quien era mi compañero de juegos y de Sora por ser la única mujer aparte de mí- vio a su amiga y notó como los tres le estaban poniendo mucha atención- pero con los demás no era muy cercana. Todo esto me llevó a la conclusión de que ustedes se hubieran olvidado de mí, como yo lo hice de ustedes- sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Sora¿Olvidarnos de ti? Mimi eso sería...

Mimi: Por favor no me interrumpas o no tendré las fuerzas para continuar- una lágrima brotó de su ojo y cayó en su mejilla.

Sora: Lo siento, no era mi intención, continúa- dijo apenada.

Mimi: Gracias. Bueno, como pensé que me habían olvidado, no creí conveniente avisarles, no quería molestarlos por algo que ya no tenía importancia para ustedes: Yo. ¿Para qué decirles que la mimada a la que ya habían olvidado, regresaría? Sé que no influí en ustedes, en sus cambios, no estuve en los momentos en los que pudieron necesitar una amiga, o cuando necesitaban una consejo de moda- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros- así que no creí necesario recordarles que existía una llorona llamada Mimi a la que habían conocido hace tiempo.

Sus amigos querían decirle cuan equivocada estaba, que no la habían olvidado y que sí influyó en sus cambios, pero no quisieron interrumpirla ya que ella se los había pedido.

Mimi: Por eso no les avisé, pero cuando estaba en el aeropuerto deseé haberlo hecho, me percaté de cuanto los extrañaba, pero ya era tarde. Una vez en mi casa, tuve ganas de llamarlos y contarles, pero tuve miedo de que ya no me quisieran y me arrepentí. Al día siguiente estuve pensando mucho- no les podía decir que esa mañana en quien estuvo pensando solo en uno de ellos- pero luego me decidí ir al parque en donde me encontré a Matt, pero no me di cuenta de que era él. Sin embargo en mi casa lo reconocí y pensé que algún día tendría que afrontarlos y contarles todo, justamente lo que les estoy contando ahora, y decidí pensar en cómo hacerlo. Y aquí estoy ahora diciéndoles todo y estoy dispuesta a alejarme de ustedes si así lo quieren...- empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Sora: Mimi no seas tonta, no nos olvidamos de ti y mucho menos queremos que te alejes – le dijo abrazándola- ¿Verdad chicos?

Ambos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a tener conversaciones tan abiertas por lo que no sabían qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

Matt: Cierto, y, aunque no lo creas, sí influiste en nosotros.

Tai: Sí, y mucho.

Mimi¿En serio?

Sora: Claro amiga. Tenemos tanto que aclararte todavía.

Mimi¿Cómo qué?

Sora: Como la manera en que influiste en nuestros cambios.

Tai: En unos más que en otros- dijo maliciosamente. Mimi observó como Tai le cerraba un ojo a Matt, tratando de que nadie lo notara, pero ella lo vio.

Tai: Porque en algunos como...

Enfermera: Chicos es hora de recreo, así es que mejor se van ya.- Matt se alivió.

Sora: Vamos Mimi, ven con nosotros al comedor.

Mimi¿En serio no les importa?

Matt: Claro que no, recuerda que seguimos siendo amigos.

Mimi se sintió muy feliz porque Matt le dijera eso, pero agachó la cabeza para que no notaran que se había sonrojado. Todos se levantaron y estaban saliendo de la enfermería.

Mimi: Espérenme un momento- dijo mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolso rosa, se miró en él y se limpió los ojos para que nadie afuera notara que había llorado.

Sora: No te preocupes Mimi, te ves muy bien.

Tai: Creo que ya descubrí algo en lo que no has cambiado.

Todos se rieron mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

* * *

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea… Y más porque todos los que me habían escrito antes se borraron junto con el fic¡QUE CRUELDAD! Lo bueno es que yo siempre guardo los Reviews que me escriben, así es que los tengo en una carpeta… .

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	6. Una Desilusión

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

UNA DESILUSIÓN

Una vez en el comedor:

Tai¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos allá?- dijo señalando una mesa un poco alejada de las demás.

Mimi¿Allá¿No les parece un poco apartada?- dijo extrañada.

Matt: Siempre nos sentamos ahí, pero sí...

Mimi: No te preocupes, allá está bien- lo interrumpió.

Mientras caminaban, Sora notó que muchos chicos dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos; estaba acostumbrada a que muchas chicas siguieran a Matt, pero ahora eran chicos quienes los observaban.

Sora: Mimi ¿Estás notando que muchos chicos te están mirando?

Mimi¿A mí? No lo creo ¿Qué me podrían ver a mí? Seguro es ti a quien están viendo- dijo llegando a la mesa.

Se sentaron e inmediatamente muchas chicas se acercaron a saludar a Matt.

Jun: Matt amor, tardaste mucho. Bueno, ya vengo. Espérame.

Anna¡Hola Matt¿Cómo estás? Espero que nos veamos pronto?

Yanki: Matt ¿Cuándo es tu próxima presentación¿Me invitarás?

Mimi: Matt, he notado que tenías razón. ¡No eres nada popular!- dijo burlándose al notar que muchas otras chicas se acercaban a decirle algo. Él se apenó.

Al rato, las chicas dejaron de ir a la mesa. Los 4 chicos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Mimi se sentía muy ilusionada recordando lo que había sucedido en la enfermería. Si Tai le había cerrado un ojo a Matt podía significar algo, tenía que ser así, lo más seguro era que Matt estuviera interesado en ella y se lo había contado a Tai, por eso su reacción.

Matt estaba confundido. Aún no entendía cómo la chica que tenía al frente podía ser Mimi, la misma con la que había hablado tan a gusto en el parque: había cambiado mucho, no sólo en su físico, sino también en su carácter, en su manera de ser.

Tai, bueno de Tai no se podía esperar mucho. Pensaba en que podía aprovechar ser amigo de la nueva alumna a la que muchos consideraban muy bonita para hacer sentir celosas a otras chicas y que así tal vez se fijaran en él.

Sora, en cambio, pensaba en algo muy diferente a sus amigos. Ella había aprendido a entender muy bien a Mimi después de su viaje por el Digimundo. La conocía muy bien y le extrañaba demasiado un gran cambio que notó en su amiga y que seguro los chicos no habían captado: cómo una chica a la que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ahora se había convertido en una chica que no se consideraba valiosa. Recordó que su amiga, al darles la explicación, repetía constantemente que no le importaba a sus amigos; recordó su reacción ante el comentario de los chicos mirándola.- ¿Porqué cambiaste tanto amiga? Y peor aún¿Qué te hicieron para que ahora te consideres tan poca cosa?- pensaba.

Y de repente alguien llegó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos.

Joe¡Hola chicos! Estaba haciendo un... ¿Quién es ella?- dijo sorprendido al vera la linda chica nueva.

Mimi: Superior Joe¡Qué gusto verlo!

Joe: No puede ser¿En verdad eres tú?

Tai: Claro Joe, ella es tu viejo amor: Mimi.

Joe: Cállate tonto- dijo apenado al notar cómo los demás se reían; cómo Mimi se reía- Pero cómo es que

no sabíamos que regresarías, y peor¿Cómo es que no hemos hecho nada para recibirla?

Sora: Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Tenemos que organizar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Mimi: No es necesario, yo...

Matt: Vamos Mimi, anímate. Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa hoy, mi papá no estará.

Tai: Yo le avisaré a Kari e Izzi.

Matt: Y yo a TK, además prepararé todo para la noche.

Mimi: Lo que sucede es que...

Sora: Yo llevaré los refrescos.

Joe: Yo le ayudaré a Matt a decorar.

Mimi se levantó y se fue de la mesa.

Tai¿Qué le pasó a Mimi? Y... ¿Dónde están todos?

Por estar conversando de la fiesta, no se dieron cuenta que ya el timbre había sonado. Se fueron corriendo a sus clases.- Lo sentimos Profesor- dijeron al llegar a la clase. El resto del día, Mimi continuó con sus amigos; en clases constantemente los callaban. . Y por fin, la salida.

Matt: Bien, entonces en mi casa a las 6:00 p.m.

Joe: Ahí estaremos. Yo llegaré un poco antes para ayudarte.

Mimi: Chicos ya me tengo que ir, papi ya llegó por mí.

Tai: Pero...¿Tú no vives por aquí cerca?

Mimi: Sí, vivo por una academia de ballet aquí cerca, pero ya saben como es mi papá.

Sora: Chao, entonces te esperamos en la noche.

Poco a poco, los chicos se iban retirando hasta que quedaron solo Matt y Tai.

Matt: Tai¿Podríamos vernos en el parque dentro de un rato?- dijo algo molesto.

Tai: Claro, pero...¿Qué sucede?

Matt: Es que necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras tanto, Mimi llegaba a su casa. Le comentó a su mamá lo de la fiesta, quien se alegró y le dio

permiso de ir. Mimi se fue a su cuarto.

Mimi: Es un lindo día y aún tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarme. Creo que podría ir un rato al parque.

Le preguntó a su mamá y ella le dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando regresara temprano. Mimi salió, mientras caminaba pensando en Matt. Llegó al parque y vio a Tai sentado con Matt hablando, se acercó, los iba a saludar, pero al oír su nombre decidió escuchar a escondidas la conversación.

Tai¿Qué?

Matt¿ Porqué dijiste eso enfrente de Mimi?

Tai: No te amargues, solamente quería ayudarte.

Matt¡Ayudarme, claro¿Cómo lo harías¿Cerrándome el ojo para que ambas lo notaran?

Tai: Yo pensé que así Sora pondría celosa.

Mimi: (Pensando) ¿Sora?

Matt: Pues no creo que haya funcionado.

Tai: no te des por vencido, yo sé cuanto te interesa Sora.

El tiempo se detuvo para Mimi.- Lo mal interpreté todo- pensó. Sintió un dolor muy profundo en su pecho, no podía permanecer ahí, no podía oír más: salió corriendo quebrando una rama.

* * *

Pobre Mimi! Le rompieron el corazón con esas palabras…

Si quieren saber que pasará, deberán esperar al siguiente capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, esto será un mimato, aunque por ahora no lo parezca… Ya verán!

Espero que sigan escribiendo reviews, y gracias a todos los que ya lo han hecho. También pueden pueden escribir cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia a mi email.

Bye!

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	7. Un Dolor Sin Razón

Hola! Les traje un nuevo capítulo, sorry si no actualicé rápido, pero es que no encontraba el cuaderno en donde había escrito este fic, y la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración como para volver a escribirlo, pero al fin encontré mi cuaderno. Pero bueno, aquí le dejo el capítulo…

**

* * *

**

UN DOLOR SIN RAZÓN, UN RESENTIMIENTO

Matt¿Oíste algo?

Tai: No, yo no escuché nada.

Matt: Debió ser mi imaginación. Pero siguiendo con nuestra conversación: mira, tú eres mi mejor amigo y confío en que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a contar.

Tai¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas preocupado.

Matt: Y lo estoy, lo que sucede es que ya no estoy seguro de estar interesado en Sora. Lo que pasa es que conocí a una chica con la que me siento muy a gusto.

Tai: Supongo que eso significa que no quieres que te ayude con Sora.

Matt: Te lo agradecería mucho.

Tai: De acuerdo. Por cierto, había querido preguntarte qué pasó con...

Matt: ELLA, con ella... aún no lo sé.

Tai: Entiendo, pero ahora deberías preocuparte por la fiesta.

Matt: Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras tanto, Mimi corría a su casa; fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama.

Mimi: Soy una tonta¿Cómo pude pensar que un chico tan _cute_ como Matt se fijaría en mí?- dijo más hablando consigo misma que con alguien más.

Lloraba sin consuelo, se sentía destrozada. Lágrima tras lágrima caían en su almohada.- Era obvio, si no se fijó en mí hace tres años¿Cómo lo haría ahora?- decía. Su dolor era tan grande que nada la podía hacer dejar de llorar. De repente, tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Mimi¿Sí?- dijo abriendo la puerta, tras haber ocultado sus lágrimas, limpiándolas con la manga de su blusa y evitando la vista de su madre.

Sra. Tachicawa: Hija, creo que pronto deberías irte para la fiesta.

¡LA FIESTA! Lo había olvidado. Obviamente no podía ir.

Mimi: Claro, enseguida bajo- dijo cerrando la puerta.- No puedo ir allí pero le diré a mamá que iré, aunque en realidad creo que iré al parque; ahí me puedo desahogar más tranquila, sin que nadie me vea ni me pregunte nada.

Empezó a arreglarse, no sabía que ropa escoger- Eso es- dijo viendo un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes, corto, el cuál tenía unas mariposas color rosa en el borde. Se puso unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, y una bufanda rosa. Se peinó de una cola alta y sus dos mechones al frente y obviamente se puso su sombrero de vaquerita. Se maquilló delicadamente con sombra rosa, rimel y delineador negro, los labios se los pintó rosa también y con lipstick.

Mimi: estoy lista mami; iré caminando, es aquí cerca.

Sra. Tachicawa¿Segura hija? Mira que tu papá ya te contrató un chofer y te puede llevar.

Mimi: No, no es necesario, es super cerca.

Sra. Tachicawa: De acuerdo. ¡Que te diviertas!

Mimi salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque; caminaba lentamente para perder tiempo, ya que después de todo, sería muy aburrido pasar tanto tiempo sola en el parque y más aún estando tan triste. Cuando llegó, inconscientemente se dirigió a la banca en la que se había encontrado con Matt.

Mimi¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Vengo a distraerme y me siento justamente aquí. Soy una tonta.

Se levantó y se dirigió a otro lugar. No podía evitar llorar, se sentía muy dolida por lo que había oído, sólo sentía las lágrimas por sus mejillas y sentía un sabor salado en los labios. Así pasó aproximadamente una hora. Mientras tanto en la casa de Matt:

Matt: No puede ser que Mimi no llegue- dijo tratando de no verse muy preocupado.

Joe: Tal vez no entendió la dirección y se perdió- dijo riendo.

TK: No lo creo, la dirección es muy fácil. Y yo no aguanto las ganas de verla.

Kari: Yo tampoco, ella era muy cercana a TK y a mí por su manera de ser tan infantil. La extrañé- dijo recordando amenamente sus días en el Digimundo.

Izzi¿Por qué tardará tanto? Quedamos en que era a las 6 p.m. y ya son las 7 p.m.

Sora: vamos chicos, es Mimi. Seguro aún se está arreglando.

Matt: Pues yo ya no la voy a esperar más, tuvo mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

Tai¿Qué quieres decir?

Matt: Que voy a ir a buscarla.

TK: Yo te acompaño hermano.

Diciendo esto, ambos hermanos salieron de la casa.

TK: Matt¿Tú sabes donde queda la casa de Mimi

Matt¿Qué?...Bueno ahora que lo dices¡No tengo idea! Sólo sé que vive por una academia de ballet.

TK: No lo puedo creer. Bueno, sé que hay una academia cerca del parque.

Matt: Vamos allá. De todos modos tú sabes cómo son los Tachicawa, deben tener un rótulo o algo así.

Caminaron hacia la academia que TK conocía. Trataban de buscar alguna casa que tuviera algún tipo de señal, y de repente la vieron: "Familia Tachicawa", decía en la entrada. Tocaron la puerta.

Sra. Tachicawa¿En qué les puedo ayudar chicos?

Matt: Estamos buscando a Mimi.

Sra. Tachicawa: Lo siento, ella salió hace como hora y media a una fiesta que le prepararon unos amigos aquí cerca.

Matt¡Hace tanto tiempo! Pero ella no ha... ¡AH!- gritó al sentir la patada de TK.

TK: Gracias señora. Vámonos Matt- le dijo en tono preocupado.

La Sra. Tachicawa observó como los extraños chicos se alejaban.

Matt¿Porqué me pateaste?- dijo sentándose en una banca del parque.

TK: Por favor, tú sabes lo sobre protectores que son los papás de Mimi y si les dices que Mimi iría a tu casa y que no ha llegado, de seguro llaman a la policía.

Matt: Tienes razón, mejor la buscamos.

TK: No creo que esté lejos, después de todo es nueva por aquí.

Matt: De hecho creo que podría ser la que está allá sentada- dijo señalando al otro lado del parque.

TK: Claro, ese sombrero lo reconocería entre mil más. ¡MIMI!- gritó.

Mimi al oír su nombre se asustó, sacó un espejo del pequeño bolso rosa y trataba de limpiarse los ojos. Fuera quien fuera, no podía permitir que la vieran así, por lo que se delineó los ojos rápidamente.

TK¿Mimi¿Eres tú?- dijo un poco indeciso.

Mimi: Sí, que se te... No lo puedo creer. ¿Tú eres...¿Eres tú TK?

TK: Mimi te he extrañado mucho ¿Cómo has estado?

Mimi: Bien. Por cierto, estás super grande y lindo.

Matt¡Hola! Yo también estoy aquí por aquello de que lo hayan olvidado... Oye Mimi, tienes los ojos rojos,

¿Acaso estuviste llorando?

Mimi: TK, te podrías fijar si tengo alguna basura en el ojo, es que los tengo llorosos.

TK: Claro- dijo, pero ni él ni Matt, se creyeron eso.

Matt: Por cierto Mimi, nosotros vinimos a buscarte para que fueras a la fiesta, llevamos más de una hora esperándote y no podíamos empezar sin ti, obvio. ¿Porqué no habías llegado?

Mimi: Bueno lo que pasó fue que, bueno que tarde mucho en salir de mi casa, de hecho acabo de salir y me senté un momento aquí para leer la dirección de la casa de tu hermano, TK, y así ubicarme y poder encontrar más rápido la casa de Matt.

TK: Pero Mimi, nosotros... ¡AUCH!- esta vez fue Matt quien pateó a su hermano- Quiero decir que nosotros ya estamos aquí para llevarte.

Mimi: Gracias TK. Vamos amigo.

Tanto TK como Matt se extrañaron que Mimi no tomara en cuanta a Matt, como si lo ignorara. Sin embargo se fueron, pero ambos hermanos notaron que su amiga estaba distraída, no se fijaba ni por donde caminaba, a tal punto que casi se cae en un hueco que no notó.

* * *

Pobre Mimi! Le rompieron el corazón con esas palabras…

Si quieren saber que pasará, deberán esperar al siguiente capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, esto será un mimato, aunque por ahora no lo parezca… Ya verán!

Espero que sigan escribiendo reviews, y gracias a todos los que ya lo han hecho. También pueden pueden escribir cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia a mi email.

Bye!

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	8. Una Fiesta Un Tanto Triste

HELLO! No sé porqué, pero quitaron mi fic, pero no me importa porque yo sé que a ustedes les gusta así es que lo volví a subir, y aunque lo vuelvan a quitar lo seguiré subiendo, por ustedes, mis lectores. Demasiadas gracias por apoyarme. Sorry si los cap no tienen los mismos nombres que antes, pero es que no me acuerdo de los títulos de cada uno ni de cómo los había divido, pero el punto es que está todo, aunque esté dividido diferente. Así es que, sin más palabras, aquí les dejo mi fic "**Fuego de Amor"**. Que lo disfruten….

**

* * *

**

UNA FIESTA UN TANTO TRISTE

Matt: Mimi ya llegamos; entra que te están esperando.

Mimi no le dijo nada, sino que apenas le abrieron la puerta, ella entró para ver a sus amigos. La primera que corrió a saludarla fue Kari, quien al igual que TK, le tenía gran aprecio a Mimi. Uno a uno, sus amigos se acercaban a saludarla: Tai, Sora; Izzi, Joe. Sin embargo Mimi no se encontraba de muy buen humor y por más que trataba de no ser cortante con los demás, excepto con Matt a quien ni lo volvía a ver, supuso que ellos habían notado su indiferencia. Se sentó en el sillón en silencio, mientras sus amigos bailaban.

TK: Mimi, ven a bailar que los chicos no quieren bailar entre ellos y las pobres de Sora y Kari no pueden bailar con todos al mismo tiempo.

Sora: Anímate Mimi, que ni Tai, ni Matt, ni Izzi tienen pareja.

Mimi: Con mucho gusto bailaría contigo Izzi, pero no sé bailar.

Kari: Vamos amiga, los chicos están haciendo el ridículo y no les importa.

Tai¡Gracias hermanita!- dijo molesto.

Matt: ven conmigo Mimi, yo te enseño- le dijo acercándose y tomándola del brazo.

RING, RING.- sonó el celular de Mimi.

Mimi¡Qué alivio!- pensó. Jaló bruscamente su brazo para que Matt la soltara- ¡Hola!- dijo por el teléfono.

- Yeah, it's me. ¿Who is talking?

- ¡ I can't believe it! Right now I was thinking about you- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- You have no idea of how much I miss you, I wish you were here- una lágrima salió de su ojo.

- Well, I have many things to tell you, but this is not the moment. ¿Could you talk me tomorrow?

- I think that at 3:00 will be ok.

- Bye friend, I love you too. Dijo esto y cortó.

Sora¿Quién era Mimi?

Mimi: Michael ¿Puedes creerlo? Justo ahora estaba pensando en él.

Matt: Ya lo sabemos, lo acabas de decir. ¿Así que lo quieres mucho?

Mimi: TK¿Me podrías pasar mi vaso?

Matt: Mimi te estoy hablando.

Mimi: Sorry, no te puse atención. ¿Qué me dijiste?

Matt: Olvídalo- dijo. Matt no entendía el comportamiento de Mimi.

Mimi permaneció sentada en su lugar. El hecho de que su mejor amigo la hubiera llamado, la había hecho olvidar por unos instantes lo que había estado tratando: lo que había oído. Pero ahora, se encontraba de nuevo pensando en lo mismo, cuando de repente alguien se sentó a su lado.

Joe¿Qué te sucede Mimi? Te veo triste, distante.

Mimi: No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Sólo recuerda que las cosas pueden cambiar después de 3 años

Joe: Cualquier cosa que pase, recuerda que tú siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Mimi: Yo sé que me aprecias y te lo agradezco, pero no pasa nada.

Sora¡Hola chicos! Mimi¿Podría hablar contigo?

Joe: Bueno, yo voy por otro refresco.

Mimi¿Qué sucede Sora? Te escuchas preocupada.

Sora: Mimi, yo te conozco muy bien y me llamó la atención una gran cambio que tuviste en tu actitud: pasaste de ser egocentrista alguien que no se toma en cuenta, que no se valora. ¿A qué se debe?

Mimi: Bueno, tienes razón, lo que pasó fue...- fue interrumpida.

Kari: CHICOS, pongan atención, queremos hacer un brindis.

Todos¡BIEN!

Sora: Mimi, esta conversación queda pendiente.

TK: Brindemos por los amigos, para que siempre estemos unidos.

Todos¡Salud!

Mimi se fue a sentar a otro lugar, y esta vez fue TK quien se acercó a ella.

Mimi¡Hola! Ven a sentarte, aquí hay lugar.

TK: Gracias, paro ahora sí, a lo que vine. ¿Qué te sucede con mi hermano?

Mimi¿Cómo? Nada, no sucede nada.

TK: Mimi por favor, ya no soy un niño. Primero que todo no sabes mentir, además fue demasiado obvio que te enojaste con él, si ni siquiera le hablas. ¿Qué pasó?

Mimi: Bien, tienes razón, sí pasó algo. Mira TK, tú eres, o eras, mi mejor amigo aquí en Japón, nada más que antes éramos tan niños que nuestros secretos eran muy infantiles. Ahora, ambos maduramos y yo te sigo queriendo tanto como antes, paro aún no me siento preparada para hablar de esto.

TK: Entiendo, sé que él te interesa, aunque no sé cuanto ni de qué manera, pero no te voy a presionar a que me cuentes. Sé que cuando te sientas segura y hayas recuperado la confianza en mí, lo harás.

Mimi: Gracias, por esas cosas son por las que te aprecio tanto.

TK: Bien, ahora sí. Ven a bailar con nosotros.

Mimi: No, lo que pasa es que no sé bailar excepto ballet y...

TK¿Ballet? No lo sabía pero creo que es perfecto para una niña tan delicada como tú.

Mimi: No me molestes- dijo apenada.

Izzi: TK, podrías venir un momento- gritó desde la cocina.

TK: Enseguida voy- le respondió.- Bien Mimi, anímate.

Mimi trató de estar animada, pero le era tan difícil teniendo a Matt enfrente. Era ilógico: ella se encontraba destrozada llorando silenciosamente por él, mientras él estaba bromeando con los demás sin tener la más mínima idea de que la chica que tenía al frente estaba sufriendo por él.

Mimi: Chicos ya me tengo que ir, pero antes quiero agradecerles por la fiesta, porque se preocuparon por mí aunque yo actué irresponsablemente al no avisarles que vendría.

Sora: No hay de qué Mimi, para eso somos amigos. ¿Verdad chicos?

Todos: Claro Mimi.

Mimi: Gracias otra vez, pero ya me tengo que ir.

Matt: Te acompaño.

Mimi: No es necesario, soy muy inteligente y sé perfectamente como ir a mi casa.- dijo enfadada.

Matt: Permítame por lo menos acompañarte hasta la puerta.

Mimi: Ya que insistes- dijo saliendo del apartamento seguida por Matt.

Tai: Es gracioso- dijo en voz alta una vez que Mimi y Matt salieron.

Kari¿Qué hermano?

Tai: parece que Mimi y Matt hubieran cambiado de papel.

Joe¿Porqué lo dices?

Tai: Bueno, primero Matt, que poco después de que Mimi se fue a USA se integró a una banda como cantante, algo que no hacía, sí le gustaba la música y tocaba la armónica pero nunca cantó, y ahora se podría decir que es el centro de atención. Por otro lado Mimi, quien era muy buena cantante, pero desde que volvió de USA creo que ya no canta y ha estado muy indiferente y cortante, especialmente con Matt. Es como contrario a cuando estabamos en el Digimundo, en donde Matt no le prestaba atención a la egocéntrica Mimi.

Sora: No le hagan caso a Tai, él sólo lo dice por bromear.

Tai: Vamos Sora, es cierto. Es como si... como si se complementaran.

Joe: No, imposible. Mimi jamás se complementaría con nadie.

Izzi: Parece que estás celoso Joe.

Sora: Suficientes tonterías.

Kari: Sora tiene razón; mejor nos vamos hermano.

Mientras tanto Matt acompañaba a Mimi abajo, a la salida del edificio.

Matt¿Qué te hice?- dijo repentinamente tomando a Mimi por el brazo.

Mimi¡Auch¡Qué manía la tuya de agarrar a los demás por el brazo.

Matt: Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.- dijo soltándola.

Mimi: Bueno, ya estamos abajo así es que adiós.

Matt: Espera, no me has respondido. ¿Qué te hice para que seas tan cortante? Hoy en la mañana no...

RING, RING- sonó el celular de Mimi.

Mimi¿Hola? Sí mami, no te preocupes, enseguida voy. Chao.- colgó.- tengo que irme.

Matt: Nunca pensé que llegaras a cambiar tanto.- dijo decepcionado.

Mimi: Matt, yo... - sus ojos estaban llorosos- Chao.

Mimi se fue caminando, no había tenido el valor de decirle a Matt cuanto sufría por él. Matt por su parte no entendía porqué Mimi no terminó de hablarle ni porqué estaba a punto de llorar. Mimi llegó a su casa, le dijo a su mamá que todo había estado genial, aunque fuera mentira; se fue a su cuarto y siguió llorando por lo que había pasado.

* * *

Hello! Sorry por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero como estoy en el último año del cole es un poco pesado, no s dejan muchos trabajos…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Yo creo que lo que dijo Tai acerca del cambio de papeles de Matt y Mimi tiene algo de cierto ¿Ustedes no?

Bueno me despido, y espero no tardar tanto la próxima aunque no prometo nada.

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	9. ¿Qué Sucede Contigo?

HOLA! Sé que tardé demasiado para actualizar este fic, pero es que el cole ha estado muy pesado y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para escribir mis fics… TT… Pero ya estoy aquí y les traigo este nuevo capítulo de Fuego de Amor y espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO?

La semana siguiente en el colegio, todos estaban muy emocionados, ya que el viernes habría un baile. Algunas bandas tocarían, entre ellas la de Matt, quien se encontraba hablando con Tai.

Tai¿A quién invitarás al baile¿A Sora o a la otra?

Matt: No sé, pero creo que la otra chica no querrá ir conmigo, ella es diferente a las demás.

Tai¿Qué no quiere ir contigo¿Acaso existe una chica que no quiera ir con el chico más popular del colegio¿Es eso posible?

Matt: Ya te lo dije: ella es diferente a las otras.

Tai¿Entonces porqué no invitas a Sora?

Matt¿Sora? Tai, pero yo te dije que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Tai: Justamente por eso, tal vez estando con ella puedes entender tus sentimientos hacia ella.

Matt: Pues viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que tienes razón: La invitaré.

Tai: Oye Matt, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo...

Matt¿Sobre qué?

Tai: Bueno¿Cómo te sientes ahora que regresó...?

Matt: No lo sé- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Tai: Pero no puedes olvidar todo lo que sentías por ella, o lo que sientes...

Matt: No digas estupideces.

Tai: Claro, pero mejor nos vamos a reunir con los demás, ya es hora de recreo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se sentaban siempre, pero era extraño que estuviera rodeada tanto de chicas como de chicos.

Tai¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a Izzi, quien estaba apartado.

Izzi: Las chicas están esperando que Matt llegue para ver con quién irá al baile.

Matt: No puede ser, que fastidio, pero ¿Y los chicos?

Izzi: Se disputan por la compañía de Mimi, aunque ella no les preste atención.

Matt¿Quieres decir que todos ello quieren ir con Mimi?- preguntó asustado.

Tai: Parece que se ha hecho popular en muy poco tiempo.

Izzi: Y no te imaginas... Anda el rumor de que tu rival Kouji, también quiere invitarla.

Matt¿Ese? Pues no creo que Mimi acepte ir con un tipo tan arrogante.

Tai: Arrogante, pero según las chicas es el más atractivo después de ti.

Izzi: Mejor vamos a acompañar a las chicas.

Se dirigen hacia la mesa en donde están Mimi y Sora, caminando con dificultad entre tanta gente.

Jun: Matt querido, que bueno que llegaste. ¿Podrías decirla a todas ellas que irás conmigo y que no se hagan ilusiones?

Megumi: Eso no es cierto, él irá conmigo.

Akane¿Acaso podrían creen que él podría ir con alguna como ustedes? Por favor, él me invitará a mi.

Matt¡Basta ya! Lo siento chicas, pero no invitaré a ninguna de ustedes, así es que pueden irse.

Jun: Buen truco, les haces irse para que no se pongan celosas de cuando me lo pidas.

Toya¿A quién le importa la pareja de Matt? Mimi es quien debe decidir con quien irá.

Ryo: Vamos Mimi, acepta mi invitación, yo te recogeré en tu casa y...

Mimi¡CHICOS! Ya les dije que ni siquiera tengo intenciones de ir a ese baile, ahórrense sus palabras.

Tai: Bien ya todos oyeron a Matt y a Mimi así es que retírense.

Ken¿Quién lo dice¿Tú?

Mimi: Por favor váyanse ya- dijo con cara de tierna, haciendo que todos lo chicos le hicieran caso.

Matt¿Y ustedes qué esperan?- dijo en tono grosero a las chicas.

Ellas se fueron, dejando por fin solos a los chicos. TK, Kari y Joe llegaron también ahí.

Mimi: Ya vengo, voy a recoger uno libros que dejé en la clase.- dijo retirándose.

Sora: Qué extraño que Mimi no quiera ir al baile.

TK¿Qué no irá¿Por qué?

Sora: No lo sé, pero ha rechazado las invitaciones de los chicos diciendo que no quiere ir al baile.

TK¡Olvidé que tengo que ir a recoger algo!- dijo retirándose por el mismo camino que Mimi.

Matt¿Qué le pasará a TK?

Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que, bastante tiempo después, llegaron TK y Mimi juntos y los interrumpieron.

TK¿De qué hablan?

Kari: Del baile, y de con quién iremos. Yo ya les dije que iremos juntos TK.

Mimi¿Aún están hablando de eso?

Joe: Sí Mimi, por cierto; ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Mimi: Prefiero no hablar de eso, además no sé si tengo otro compromiso ese día.

Matt: Pues yo si iré y aprovechando la oportunidad, Sora... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Mimi: ...- tomó aire, parecía que iba a reclamar o algo así, se veía tensa.- ¿Me pasas mi bolso?

Matt: Claro, toma. Ahora¿Qué respondes Sora?

Sora: Por supuesto, será un placer.

Izzi: Chicos, ya debemos volver a clases.

Cada uno se fue a su salón. Mimi permaneció muy callada el resto del día, hasta la salida, cuando se despidió de los demás; su papá le había contratado un chofer pero ella se fue caminando, lo cual le extrañó mucho a sus amigos al igual el hecho de que TK saliera casi corriendo del colegio.

Matt: Ya me voy, quiero visitar a TK y averiguar qué le pasa.

Todos: Adiós.

Matt fue primero a su casa, se cambió de ropa y se fue a la casa de TK. Tocó y su hermano abrió.

Matt¡Hola TK!

TK¡Matt¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt: Pues quería venir a visitarte y ver cómo estabas, eso es todo. ¿Algún problema? Estás algo tenso

TK: Bueno, lo que pasa es que...

Matt no lo dejó terminar de hablar sino que abrió completamente la puerta y se sorprendió demasiado con lo que vio.

Matt¡Mimi!- dijo viendo a su amiga llorando sobre un almohadón.

* * *

Espero Que les esté gustando este fic, y ya saben que si tardo mucho en actualizar es por el cole.

Dem Gracias a la gente que me ha escrito Reviews ya que es por ellos que continuo este fic aunque casi no tenga tiempo.

Cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo (Espero que no tengan reclamos) sigan escribiendo Reviews.

BYE!

_**Make a wish...**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	10. Excusas y Traiciones antes del Baile

Hola! Aquí les trigo un nuevo cap de este fic, sé que está un poco corto. Por Favor no me maten! Pero es que en serio el colegio está consumiendo todas mis energías y además había perdido el cuaderno donde había escrito este fic había desaparecido T.T…

Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten…

**

* * *

**

**EXCUSAS Y TRAICIONES ANTES DEL BAILE**

Mimi¡Matt! Yo ya tengo que irme, mi chofer me está esperando.- dijo rápidamente la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, realmente no esperaba encontrarse a Matt ahí…

TK: Pero Mimi, aún no me di... - pero Mimi lo interrumpió.

Mimi: Gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme, pero ya debo irme- dijo retirándose.

Matt¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo curioso por saber.

TK: Es que Mimi tenía algunos problemas con su familia y vino a pedirme un consejo.

Matt¿Y desde cuando ella te pide consejos?

TK: Por aquello de que lo hayas olvidado, quiero recordarte que ella y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos en el Digimundo, de hecho tú siempre tenías que cuidarnos a ambos.

Matt: Sí lo recuerdo, pero yo a ella sólo la cuidaba porque estaba junto a ti y no por otra cosa.

TK: Yo no dije que fuera así, no veo porqué te alteras. ¿Acaso te importaba Mimi?

Matt: Por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? Nada que ver.

TK¿A no? Y entonces qué fue lo que pasó la primera vez que fuimos al Digimundo y ella hizo unas tumbas para los digimons que habían muerto defendiéndonos y no quería seguir peleando y tú la defendiste ante la opinión de los demás.

Matt: Primero que todo no la estaba defendiendo a ella... o al menos no por el hecho de que fuera ella, y además yo mismo pensaba igual que ella, bueno... en el aspecto de descansar.

TK¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera estás seguro de por qué lo hiciste.

Matt¡Suficiente! Yo sé porqué lo hice y ya tengo que irme.

TK: Claro... Como tú digas... Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Y así fue, al día siguiente en el recreo todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa de siempre. Continuaban hablando del baile y aprovecharon que Mimi se había tardado para aconsejar a Joe.

Tai: Anímate a invitar a Mimi, después de todo es tu gran amor...

Joe: No bromees, además ella había dicho que no quería ir.

Izzi: A lo mejor decide ir contigo porque tú eres su amigo.

TK: Yo no creo que sea conveniente.

Kari: No seas así TK, no le quites los ánimos al Superior Joe.

Tai: Miren, ahí viene Mimi. Joe es tu oportunidad.

Mimi¡Hola chicos! Lamento llegar tarde pero... - fue interrumpida.

Joe: Mimi, tú... bueno, yo quería saber si... a ti te...

Tai: Yo te ayudo Joe. Mimi, lo que él quiere saber es si quieres ir al baile con él.

Mimi: Me encantaría, pero ya me comprometí con alguien más.

Matt¿Qué no era que no querías ir al baile?

Mimi: Lo siento de verdad Superior, pero algo muy importante me hizo cambiar de opinión y acepté ir.

Mimi continuaba ignorando a Matt, lo cuál llegó a causarle risa a Tai, pero un codazo de parte de su amigo lo hizo callar.

Sora¿Y con quién irás?

Mimi: Con Kouji Yamika, de hecho me retrasé por estar conversando con él.

TK¿Con ese tipo¿Cómo es posible?

Mimi: Sí. ¿Hay algún problema?

Tai: Solamente que él es el rival de Matt, se detestan, de hecho formó una banda con tal de fastidiarnos y de hecho tocará en el baile.

Mimi: Es una lástima que no lo supiera antes.

TK: Pero ahora lo sabes.- dijo lanzándole una sospechosa mirada a Mimi.

Mimi: Espero que no pretendas que ahora vaya y le diga que no puedo ir con él porque no se lleva bien con uno de mis compañeros, quiero decir amigos, eso sería de muy mal gusto. Lo siento. Además el problema sería si Matt también estuviera interesado en invitarme a mí y que Kouji me haya invitado para molestarlo, pero no es así.

TK: Espero que sepas lo que haces.- le dijo a Mimi al oído.

Kari: Mimi tiene razón, no puede darle cualquier excusa, además no lo hizo para incomodarnos.

De repente sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Matt: Lo siento.- le dijo a Mimi al oído. Ella levantó una ceja en señal de descompresión-

Durante el resto de las clases Mimi no pudo dejar de pensar en esas palabras, las cuales le causaban confusión: él estaba interesado en Sora pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Mimi no le dirigiera la palabra, ni le prestara atención; ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Mimi: Debe interesarle mi amistad, nada más- dijo Mimi cuando llegó a su casa.

**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que soy muy cruel al hacer un capítulo tan corto, pero deberán esperar un poco más, hasta que termine mis últimos exámenes que empiezan la otra semana…**

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea, incluso para quejarse del largo de este cap…

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**Make a wish…**

**A Fairy will let your soul fly**


	11. Listos Para el Baile

Hola! Aquí les trigo un nuevo cap de este fic, sé que está un poco corto. Por Favor no me maten! Como ya les he comentado estoy empezando una nueva etapa con lo de la universidad, por eso tarde tanto en actualizar este fic, lo siento, se que he tenido este fic abandonado, pero trataré de no hacerlo más… T.T…

Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten…

**

* * *

**

LISTOS PARA EL BAILE

Por fin llegó el día del baile y todos en el colegio comentaban sobre él, en cada rincón se oía algún chico hablando del asunto. Mientras tanto con los chicos:

Kari¡Qué emoción! Aún no puedo creer que el baile sea hoy.

Mimi: Por cierto chicas¿Alguna de ustedes me podría acompañar al centro comercial a la salida?

Sora: Yo te acompaño con gusto, pero¿Para qué?

Mimi: Es que me gustaría comprarme un vestido para el baile.

Chicos¿QUÉ?- preguntaron atónitos.

Kari: Me parece bien, si yo pudiera darme esos lujos lo haría. Tienes suerte Mimi.

Mimi: Suerte, claro. Si supieras por todo lo que he pasado- dijo casi susurrando para que no la oyeran.

Izzi¿Dijiste algo Mimi?

Mimi: No, nada, olvídalo. Entonces nos vemos a la salida Sora, ya me tengo que ir.

Sora¿Irte? Pero aún faltan 4 lecciones para la salida.

Mimi: Lo sé, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer y ya el chofer llegó por mí. No creo durar más de dos horas, así es que te vengo a recoger a la salida.

Sora: De acuerdo.

Tai¿Y adónde vas Mimi?

Sora: Tai, no seas indiscreto. Ella ya nos dijo que tiene algo importante que hacer.

Mimi: Bueno, entonces quedamos en eso. Chao.- dijo mientras se iba. Se alivió de que sus amigos no insistieran en saber adónde tenía que ir, porque aún no se sentía preparada para confesarle a sus amigos toda la verdad, y la razón por la cual algunos días siempre salía antes de que terminaran las lecciones. A pesar de que no le preocupaba decirles que debía ir a sus citas con el psicólogo, no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirles la razón de tales citas…

Las 4 lecciones pasaron tan rápido que Sora ni las notó. A la salida se fue a esperar a Mimi, quien tardó como 5 minutos en llegar. Sora se dirigió al auto y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Mimi: Espérame aquí, vuelvo dentro de un rato.- dijo dirigiéndose al chofer.

Ambas chicas recorrieron cada tienda de arriba a abajo para encontrar un vestido que le gustara a Mimi, lo cual fue bastante difícil, ya que Mimi estuvo muy indecisa; cada vez que se probaba algún vestido y se miraba al espejo dentro del vestidor, encontraba algo en el vestido que no le favoreciera, cada vez que se veía en el espejo empezaba su lucha consigo misma al ver su imagendistorsionada, como lo hacía antes, pero cada vez que un sentimiento así venía a su mente, trataba de reprimirlo tal y como le había aconsejado su psicólogo.

Una vez que Mimi pudo vencer sus inseguridades, encontró un lindo vestido, lo compraron y luego fueron a comerse un helado.

Mimi¿Porqué no vamos a mi casa y nos arreglamos juntas?

Sora: Claro, aunque... ya había quedado con Matt para que me recogiera en mi casa.

Mimi: Lo siento, olvidé que irías con él.- dijo decepcionada.

Sora: No importa, lo llamo y le digo que me recoja en tu casa, pero antes ¿Podríamos ir a mi casa? Es que tengo que recoger mi ropa y mis cosas.

Mimi: Claro, ni modo que fueras al baile con uniforme.- ambas se rieron.

Cuando llegaron, la mamá de Mimi las recibió.

Sra. Tachicawa¡Hola chicas¡Qué gusto volver a verte Sora!

Sora¡No lo puedo creer! Aún se acuerda de mí.

Sra. Tachicawa: Claro, siempre recuerdo a las grandes amigas de mi hija.

Sora: Gracias, es un gusto verla, también.

Sra. Tachicawa: Por cierto Mimi, te llamaron del Ballet para avisar que mañana harán unas pruebas y que necesitarás las puntas. También te llamó Michael.

Mimi¿Michael¡Genial! Más tarde lo llamo. Gracias mami, ahora Sora y yo iremos a mi cuarto.

Sra. Tachicawa: Claro, arréglense muy bien para la fiesta, digo, baile.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Mimi, mientras Sora pensaba- Parece que es de familia eso de ser tan coqueta. Llegaron por fin al cuarto: era muy grande, había todo tipo de comodidades y absolutamente todo era de color rosa.

Sora: Mimi, tu cuarto está muy bonito.

Mimi: Gracias, por cierto aquí está el teléfono para que llames a Matt.

Sora le hizo caso a Mimi y llamó a Matt. Le dijo que había ido a la casa de Mimi a arreglarse y que pasara por ella ahí a las 6: 30. Matt se quedó extrañado, pero aceptó

Mimi le enseñó su cuarto a su amiga, así como toda la casa, la cual era bastante grande y lujosa, pero al rato se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación, esta vez para arreglarse.

Mimi¿De verdad se me ve bien el vestido que me compré?

Sora: Claro, no te hubiera dicho que lo compraras si no fuera así. Por cierto Mimi, ahora que dices e...

Mimi: Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a pedir. Quieres que continuemos con nuestra conversación pendiente, pero quiero que sepas que hoy en el baile sabrás todo acerca de mi cambio y de lo que lo provocó.

Sora: Bien, esperaré a la noche. Pero, démonos prisa porque pronto llegarán por nosotras.

Se arreglaron, llegó Kouji y esperaron que Matt llegara, lo que sucedió poco tiempo después. Tocó la puerta y cuando abrieron no pudo reaccionar: ahí estaba Mimi con un vestido negro largo que la hacía lucir muy bien, con su cabello suelto y delicadamente maquillada.

Mimi: MATT- gritó- Te estoy diciendo que te estábamos esperando.

Matt: Te ves muy lindo Mimi, pero¿Qué¿Quiénes me están esperando?

Sora¡Hola Matt! Te estábamos esperando Mimi, Kouji y yo para irnos.

Matt¿Qué¿Kouji?

Kouji: Sí, como los 4 vamos al mismo lugar, no veo porqué no irnos juntos, pero que quede claro que

es sólo porqué me lo pidió la bella Mimi.

Así los 4 se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al lugar en donde sería el baile. Era obvio que no se sentían a gusto, lo que provocaba un ambiente muy tenso. Kouji estaba oyendo música en su discman y evitaba cruzar la mirada con Matt, Sora miraba a Mimi preocupada por ella, Matt no podía apartar sus ojos de Mimi a quien observaba disimuladamente, y por último Mimi, quien tenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero q les haya gustado, sé que no estuvo muy interesante, pero este cap es el inicio del caótico baile, ya verán jeje… 

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea, incluso para quejarse…

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**Make a wish…**

**A Fairy will let your soul fly**


	12. ¿Que tú qué?

Hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic y traté de hacerlo largo para compensar la espera que tuvieron q soportar jejeje. . …

Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

**¿QUE TÚ QUE?**

Por fin, después de un trayecto que duró siglos para los 4, llegaron al salón. TK y Kari habían llegado antes y habían apartado una mesa para todos sus amigos.

TK¡Hola¡Qué gusto que llegaran! Vamos allá, ya apartamos los lugares- dijo señalando una mesa grande, a la vez que miraba extrañado a Kouji.

Mimi: TK ¿Podrías venir un minuto?- dijo señalando con la mirada un lugar lejos de los demás.

TK: Seguro- dijo dirigiéndose al lugar que su amiga había señalado.

Mimi: No te molestes conmigo, pero preferiría no sentarme en el mismo lugar que ustedes…

TK: Claro, entiendo. No te preocupes, ve con Kouji que yo les dará una explicación a los demás.

Mimi: Gracias, eres un gran amigo- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Diciendo esto, ambos volvieron con los demás, pero Mimi y Kouji fueron a otro lugar.

Sora: TK ¿Por qué Mimi no vino a sentarse con nosotros?- preguntó intrigada.

TK: Bueno, es que como ella es la compañera de Kouji, no quería dejarlo sólo, no creyó que fuera conveniente. Pero también me dijo que en cuanto pueda vendrá un momento con nosotros.

Matt: Apuesto a que ese idiota la obligó a irse con él para apartarla de nosotros- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás.

Tai: Hola chicos! Les presento a mi compañero: Izzi- dijo en tono de burla, causando la risa de todos.

Mimi los observaba desde el otro lado del salón- Ojalá yo pudiera estar con ellos riéndome- pensaba.

Poco a poco el ambiente mejoraba, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de que las bandas tocaran.

Presentador: … Y ahora para abrir el concierto, la banda juvenil Teenege Wolves.

Matt: Gracias a todos. Antes de empezar, quiero decirle a una gran amiga que lo siento, que me perdone- dijo dirigiéndose a Mimi y al observarla notó que Kouji le dijo algo a Mimi y esta movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y le dirigió una forzada sonrisa a su compañero; Matt no comprendió la escena y comenzaron a tocar.

La banda de Matt fue todo un éxito: chicas gritando, todos aplaudiendo, en fin, causaron gran euforia. Cuando terminaron, cada uno fue a su mesa. Ahora era el turno de la banda de Kouji.

Todos¡Felicidades Matt!- le dijeron cuando volvió a la mesa.

TK¡Estuviste excelente hermano!- dijo orgulloso. (N/A: Con un hermano así quien no…)

Matt: Gracias amigos, pero ahora tendremos que soportar la música del fastidioso de Kouji.

Kari¿Porqué le decimos a Mimi que venga con nosotros mientras ese canta?

Sora: Sí, aunque tiene poco tiempo de haber vuelto, hace falta si no está.

TK: Yo iré a llamarla…

Izzi: No creo que sea necesario- dijo señalando hacia cierta dirección.

TK: No ¿Porqué?

Mimi: Porque ya estoy aquí. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en venir con ustedes.

Tai: No te preocupes, todos sabemos que debías estar con Kouji, después de todo él es tu compañero.

Kari: Sí, pero ahora sigamos con la conversación que teníamos antes de que nos interrumpieran.

Matt y Mimi: Sobre qué?

Mimi no había prestado atención a Matt desde que había llegado a la mesa, pero al oírlo no lo pudo evitar, pero prefirió no topar su mirada con esos ojos azules porque sabía que si lo hacía, estaría en peligro de rendirse y dejar de ocultarlo todo; tomó una servilleta, escribió algo y la guardó en su bolso.

Izzi: Pues parece que ustedes no tienen temas interesantes sobre los que se pueda hablar.

Joe: Tú dices eso porque no te gusta nadie, pero a los otros sí y por eso hablan de novios.

Mimi: QUÉ? Sobre novios?- preguntó con nerviosismo- Pues no sé que le ven de interesante a ese tema, ese es un tema agotado, del ni siquiera vale la pena hablar.

Kari¿Porqué dices eso Mimi? Vamos, cuéntanos… Apuesto a que tuviste muchos novios cuando estuviste en Estados Unidos ¿Cierto?- preguntó curiosa.

Mimi: Bueno yo… ¡AUCH!- dijo repentinamente poniendo su mano en su cabeza en señal de dolor.

Sora¿Mimi te sientes bien¿Necesitas que te triga algo para el dolor?

Mimi: No te preocupes es un simple dolor de cabeza y un poco de mareos.

TK: Creo que lo mejor para ella es que salga un rato y tome un poco de aire fresco ¿Cierto Mimi?- dijo para tratar de ayudar a su amiga.

Mimi¡That's it! Eso es justamente lo que necesito. Iré afuera, por la piscina- dijo aliviada, agradeciéndole con la mirada a TK por haberla sacado de aquella incómoda situación.

En cuanto dijo esto, se levantó y salió con su bolso, dejando a sus amigos, quienes seguían conversando.

Tai: Por cierto, ahora que Mimi dijo eso en inglés… ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo el primer día de clases?- todos se rieron al recordar lo que Mimi había dicho.

Matt: En un momento regreso- dijo muy serio.

Mientras tanto, Mimi se encontraba en la piscina hablando por su celular.

Mimi: No, I didn't think so; it's not a good idea.

- Because…. I told you before- dijo en tono ofuscado- He likes another girl- estaba decepcionada.

- Why not? - Dijo sarcásticamente- You mean, why would he does it?

- Come on, I know why are you telling me those thinks, but you know how I feel.

- HE WOULD NOT- gritó- Bye; I don't want to continue talking with you about this.

Matt: Por lo que oí, piensas todo lo contrario a… supongo que era Michael- dijo sorprendiendo a Mimi.

Mimi: IDIOTA- gritó sorprendida- ¿Qué te pasa¿Porqué me estabas espiando?- preguntó esperando escuchar una respuesta coherente, no podía creer que Matt hubiera violado su privacidad.

Matt: No te estaba espiando, yo también quería tomar aire fresco y casualmente cuando salí te escuché hablar, eso es todo- dijo muy tranquilamente.

Mimi: Claro; salgo, oigo a alguien hablando y me quedo callado par escuchar lo que dice…

Matt: Tranquilízate Mimi- dijo ahora sonriendo.

Mimi: No sé que es lo que ves de gracioso, a mí no me causa la más mínima gracia.- dijo siempre procurando no topar su mirada con la de Matt.

Matt: Que aunque me estés gritando furiosa, por lo menos conseguí que dejaras de ignorarme.

Mimi¿Perdón?- preguntó con sarcasmo- O sea, yo no te ignoraba, pero no pretenderías que estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que dijeras, además quería evitarme los comentarios del "Grandioso" Matt- dijo mirando hacia el agua en la piscina, no quería que Matt se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Matt: Entonces supongo que fue por eso que saliste tan de prisa del salón ¿Cierto?

Mimi¿Qué? Bueno… yo… o sea, OBVIO. No soportaba permanecer ahí ni un minuto más.

Matt: Pues a mí me pareció que el tema de conversación no era de tu agrado: El Noviazgo- dijo contradiciéndola, sorprendiendo a Mimi por lo acertado de su afirmación.

Mimi: De hecho, en eso tienes razón. Es un tema irrelevante.

Matt¿Irrelevante¿Para ti? No creo que lo sea para una chica a la que, supongo, le sobran pretendientes- dijo sorprendido de la respuesta de Mimi.

Mimi: Déjame decirte que eres un gran ignorante en estos temas- dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez-… porque el hecho de que llames la atención de muchos no quiere decir que te vayas a implicar con ninguno y mucho menos si…- calló, no quería ir más allá.

Matt¿Si qué? Continúa por favor. Ayúdame a ser menos ignorante.

Mimi: Mucho menos si…- dudó por unos instantes- Si estás interesado en otra persona, cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en ese alguien, cuando todo lo que haces, lo haces pensando en él- calló sorprendida de haberse abierto tanto con Matt.

Matt: Supongo que ese alguien es Michael. (N/A: Lo quieren así o más tonto! Cómo puede ser posible que no se haya dado cuenta… Es como para pegarle . )

Mimi: No- dijo rápidamente- Aunque hubiera preferido que ese alguien hubiera sido él.

Matt: Y… ¿Puedo saber porqué?- preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

Mimi abrió su bolso y sacó una servilleta, la puso en la mano de Matt, hizo que este cerrara su puño con la servilleta dentro, mientras ella lo apretaba con fuerza.

Mimi: Más que poder… mereces saber- dijo nerviosa, pero decidida.

Matt¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras Mimi continuaba apretando su mano

Mimi: El no se hubiera interesado en mi mejor amiga, a él no lo ignoraría si me doy cuenta de que no le intereso, él no tendría una actitud tan indiferente ante la situación. Aunque tengo una ventaja; y es que si me hubiera enamorado de Michael no hubiera podido confiar en su hermano, porque no tiene un hermano tan lindo como el tuyo…- tenía los ojos llorosos.

Matt: Mimi, eso quiere decir que…

Mimi: Que yo…- estaba llorando- Que yo te quiero Matt- soltó la mano de Matt y se fue corriendo.

Matt estaba muy confundido, quería correr tras ella y aclarar las cosas, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran anclados en el suelo. De repente recordó la servilleta que Mimi había puesto en su mano, parecía que tenía algo escrito, la abrió y leyó: "Perdóname tú a mí". Al leerlo sintió algo por Mimi, pero aún no entendía sus sentimientos hacia ella¿Por qué me siento así?- pensó.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero q les haya gustado… Al fin un poco de acción jajajaja… 

Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus Reviews, ya sea para comentarios, críticas o lo que sea, incluso para quejarse…

Gracias a los que me han escrito Reviews como a:

Naomi Yamada

Melikagome

Setza-chan

Rya Reil Miyu

Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!

**_" Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly"_**


	13. El Preámbulo

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hace mucho tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí jeje, pero en fin, estoy aprovechando estas vacaciones que tengo para dignarme a actualizar mis fics. Así es que, por fin, acá les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic. Y perdonme por la tradanza jiji...

Espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

**EL PREÁMBULO**

Matt se encontraba aún anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar: jamás se hubiera esperado que Mimi le hiciera aquella confesión y mucho menos bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, realmente sí pasó por su cabeza en algún momento que aquella chica le dijera que sentía algo por él; desde que Mimi había vuelto de USA, su mente esta hecha un nudo…

Él había creído empezar a sentir cierto interés en Sora, de hecho le había hecho ciertos comentarios a Tai creyendo que tal vez este podría ayudarlo. Habían ideado cierto plan para averiguar lo que Sora sentía por Matt.

Sin embargo en el momento en que aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel había vuelto a Odiaba todos sus planes habían cambiado, ya que habían vuelto a él viejos sentimientos…

TK: MATT?- volvió a preguntar ya que su hermano no respondía, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Matt.

Matt: Lo siento yo estaba…- no podía decirle que estaba pensando en aquella chica- ¿Qué sucede?

TK: Es que ya se tardaron mucho y vine a ver si todo estaba bien…

Por cierto¿Dónde está Mimi? Qué acaso nos estabas aquí con ella? – dijo mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de su amiga.

Matt: Bueno ella, creo que no se sentía muy bien, así es que se marchó- dijo ocultando los verdaderos detalles del porqué Mimi se había ido.

TK: Veo, así es que no tuvo el valor de confesarlo todo- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Matt: Confesar qué? De qué estas hablando?- preguntó curioso, ansioso por respuestas.

TK: Eh? Bueno, la idea era que ella les iba a decir hoy toda la verdad, enfocándose principalmente en la razón específica de porqué ha venido tan cambiada de USA pero al parecer lago la hizo cambiar de opinión y tuvo que ser algo grande, porque cuando habló conmigo se oía muy convencida de confesarlo todo hoy.

Matt: eso quiere decir que tú sabes todo… ¿Y pretendes dejarme con la duda?

TK: Lo siento hermano, pero creo que la única persona que puede decírtelo todo es Mimi, no yo; así es que tendrás que esperar a que ella quiera contártelo.

Matt: Creo que tienes razón- apretó fuertemente la servilleta que aún conservaba en su mano.

TK: Bueno, entonces es hora de que vayamos adentro, deben estar preguntándose porqué tardamos tanto.

Y así ambos hermanos se encaminaron al salón, donde sus amigos los esperaban.

Sora: Ya era hora de que volvieran. ¿Donde estás Mimi?- preguntó buscando a su amiga con la mirada.

Matt: Bueno ella… - no sabía qué responderles, por lo que miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

TK: Ella recibió una llamada importante de su madre y dijo que debía irse- respondió ágilmente.

Tai: Es una lástima porque esto apenas está comenzando- dijo distraídamente.

Kari: Tienes razón, aunque en estos momentos el ambiente no es muy alentador- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

En el escenario se encontraba aún la banda de Kouji, pero al parecer sus integrantes no se encontraban muy animados y parecía que tocaban más por rutina, que por el placer de hacerlo.

Muchos de los que habían estado bailando mientras la banda de Matt tocó ya habían vuelto a sus asientos y se encontraban hablando unos con otros, desinteresados por la música.

Los chicos se encontraban en la mesa discutiendo sobre asuntos vanos; Matt se sentía incómodo ya que podía sentir cómo la mirada de Kouji se clavaba en él y cuando sus miradas se topaban casi podía sentir la furia en Kouji, un gran odio hacia él.

La banda de Kouji no duró mucho en terminar su presentación, y apenas esta hubo terminado, Kouji arrojó su guitarra a un lado, y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraban Matt y los demás.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo de repente junto a ellos, pero lo que más causaba impresión era la ira que reflejaba su rostro.

Kouji: Qué demonios hiciste con MI pareja?- preguntó furioso levantando a Matt por el cuello de la camisa.

Matt empujó los brazos de Kouji quitándoselos de encima- No seas ridículo. No crees que ya estás grandecito para andar armando peleas estúpidas, además, al fin y al cabo, ambos sabemos que Mimi ni siquiera quería venir contigo realmente, así es que déjate de niñerías.

Aquel comentario, en lugar de tranquilizar a Kouji, lo que logró fue que éste enfureciera más. Lógico: a quién le hubiera agradado que le dijeran algo como aquello.

Todo el alboroto había provocado que la gente en la fiesta se entusiasmara; se habían levantado de sus asientos para poder observar mejor aquel espectáculo: parecía que esto iba a ser lo único interesante en aquella fiesta.

Kouji: Qué no quería venir conmigo? No seas ridículo, obvio que quería venir conmigo, por algo me invitó ella misma. ¿Acaso crees que ella hubiera preferido venir con alguien patético así como tú?

Matt: Podré ser un poco patético, pero al menos soy un patético con clase, y eso es lo que me diferencia de seres como tú.

Kouji no soportó más y se abalanzó sobre Matt propinándole un golpe, y éste ni lento ni perezoso comenzó su propio ataque hacia Kouji.

La demás gente estaba emocionada con aquella pelea, todos gritaban apoyando a uno o a otro, aunque cabe aclarar que la mayoría, por no decir que todos, alentaban a Matt.

Tai y sus amigos al principio habían permitido que se desquitaran, al fin y al cabo, no era una pelean sin razón, ellos entendían el porqué de la pelea, además era muy agradable ver cómo por fin alguien ponía a Kouji en su ligar; sin embargo ahora estaban notando que las cosas se habían puesto feas, y que lo mejor sería separarlos, de los contrario esto acabaría mal, tal vez con alguno en el hospital.

Matt: Suéltenme que no he terminado con este remedo de hombre- estaba muy colerizado.

Kouji trató de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia Matt, pero estaba siendo sostenido por varias personas, por lo que le fue imposible soltarse de ellos.- Esto no se quedará así.

Matt: Por qué no aceptas de una vez que perdiste?

Muchos a su alrededor coincidían con Matt por lo que se escuchaban ciertos murmullos apoyándolo.

Matt: Lo ves, todos opinan lo mismo, así es que mejor retírate mientras aún tienes un poco de dignidad.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Kouji sabía que su oponente tenía razón, por lo que, luego de soltarse de quienes lo sostenían, simplemente se dedicó a irse de aquel lugar.

Muchos aplaudían, otros ovacionaban a Matt, sin embargo éste, a pesar de su victoria ante su eterno enemigo, no se sentía satisfecho, sentía que algo faltaba, o más bien, que ALGUIEN faltaba ahí…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TK: Matt en serio, es mejor que te dejes el hielo en el ojo para que se baje la hinchazón- decía desesperado al ver que su hermano se rehusaba a mantener la bolsa en su ojo.

Matt: Que me dejes en paz, quítame esta porquería de aquí- dijo mientras tiraba la bolsa contra la pared; estaba acostado en su cama, había quedado adolorido luego de la pelea.

TK fue a recogerla, aunque estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con Matt. – Que no entiendes que si te la quitas tu ojo va a parecer más bien una bola de ping pong.

Matt: Eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, tengo un asunto más importante en el cual pensar, ya déjame…

TK: De acuerdo- dijo mientras arrojaba la bolsa contra su hermano, pegándole justamente en el ojo maltratado-

La verdad no tengo tiempo para tus actitudes de niñito malcriado…

Matt se enfureció ante aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera vengarse de TK escucharon el timbre, por que hicieron una pausa en su discusión para averiguar quién era; TK fue a abrir.

Al notar que su hermano ya estaba tardando mucho le gritó preguntando quien era, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante quien se presentaba ante él…

Matt: Mimi! Qué haces aquí?

Mimi: Hola, yo… - estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía por donde empezar, pero sin duda no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar un día más sin ser sincera con Matt; hoy sería el día en que le contaría todo… - necesito hablar contigo y aclararlo todo.

Matt: Qué quieres decir?- preguntó un poco intrigado, aunque suponía muy bien a qué se refería ella.

Mimi: A que… Oye no deberías ponerte un poco de hielo en ese ojo- cambió momentáneamente de tema al observar por primera vez lo mal que se veía el ojo de Matt.

Matt: Sí, sí ya sé- dijo un poco molesto, ya le bastaba con su hermano menor estuviera molestándolo con eso como para que ahora también su amiga se lo dijera.

Mimi: Lo siento- dijo apenada ante la reacción de Matt.

Matt: Tranquila, es solo que TK ya me tenía harto con eso… Pero por favor continúa- dijo más sereno.

Mimi: Oh si… Bueno, es que creo que ya es hora de que sepas la razón por la que he estado tan raro últimamente, ya sabes, que no soy la misma de antes…- tragó en seco, estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa por sincerarse por fin; por dejarse de mentiras.

Matt: Claro, te escucho…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? 

Ya saben que me encanta que me manden sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas, quejas o lo que sea jeje, mediante sus Reviews, así es no duden en escribírmelos jiji.

A la vez agradezco a quienes dejaron sus Reviews:

- -Amaya Seo-

- SAnGo-chan25

- melikagome

- shi no hime

- Corina

**_Make a wish… _**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


End file.
